Stereotypical
by StarlightPhoenix
Summary: DISCONTINUED Has anyone ever realised how stereotypical people can be about the details not given? Here are my views on the Beyblade stereotypes.
1. Chapter 1

**Stereotypical**

**Stereotype One: Kai's Musical Taste**

Tyson screwed up his eyes, expecting to hear the metallic sounds of death metal…

Or something crap like that…

But instead he got a shock when he stopped outside his door, ear pressed against it. He stepped inside.

"Uh, Kai?"

Kai turned around. "What?"

"What are you wearing?"

"… Clothes?"

Tyson stared at him blankly. Kai wasn't wearing his usual tight shirt and combats combo. Instead he was wearing quite flashy jeans and an even flashier t-shirt.

"Where's all your gothic stuff?"

"Goth?" Kai repeated. "As if I'd wear that junk!" Kai pulled a face.

Tyson furrowed his brow. "And what are you listening to?"

"Um… DJ Rankin?"

"What happened to Nirvana and Korn and stuff like that?"

"Nirvana? Korn?" Kai reiterated. "Ew! As if I'd listen to that crap! All they sing about is how crap life is!"

"Err, Kai… that's emo music."

"Whatever."

Kai turned again, sorting out his hair. Tyson was truly shocked by how wrong he was about Kai.

"Where are you going, anyway?" Tyson asked, noting Kai's flashiness.

Kai grinned. "An all night rave!"

Tyson's eyes widened. "Well… have fun…" he said and walked out, too stunned to say or do anything else.

An all night rave…

Who'd have thought?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Mwaha, I actually disagree with all this. Gothic stuff is cool and that sort of music is my favourite. I also think Kai would listen to that. Hehe, refer to my other fics. But anyways, it just occurred to me one day who stereotypical people are when it comes to the uninformed details of characters. Thus… this. I hope you enjoyed it!_**

_**Next drabble: **Is Tyson really that obsessed with food?_

_**Over and out…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Stereotype 2: Tyson's 'Obsession'**

Tyson sighed, looking in the fridge. He knew he was hungry. His stomach told him he was hungry. But he didn't want to eat.

He pushed aside some random things like yoghurt and cheese and sighed again. "Grr, I hate food."

Kai looked over, narrowing his eyes.

"What was that?" he said.

"I said I hate food."

Kai coughed and almost choked on his coffee. "Tyson? You feeling okay?"

"No. I'm hungry, but I can't eat. I hate food. It's vile and makes you fat."

Kai furrowed his brow. Every time he'd seen Tyson, the champion had always been nibbling on something. This was a definite shock.

"Nyeh, whatever." Tyson gave up and sat next to Kai at the table.

"Geez, Tyson. I was completely wrong about you. You don't eat all the time, do you?" Kai wondered.

Tyson's stomach rumbled. "No, but I wish I did."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Next drabble: **Max + Sugar ?_

_**Over and out…**_


	3. Author's Note

To anyone who may stumble across this, and those who are anticipating another update:

Due to a lack of inspiration and the loss of my muse, there shall be no further updates to this fanfiction and nor shall it be rewritten and posted again. After making the decision to create a new account, I thought that starting afresh with my fanfiction was my only option. I felt that that way, improvement would be greater and so it would be more beneficial to me as an author. Many of the fanfiction I posted on this account I abhor and if I were to continue or rewrite I believe the same thing would happen again, and I hate to disappoint. Many were typical of other fanfiction and were practically replicas and I also disliked many of the plots that I concocted and so I want to leave them all behind. As I've grown, my fanfiction have too, and these play no part in my future as an author.

Please allow me to take this opportunity to thank each of you who reviewed, favourited and watched and stuck by my works. It truly means a lot to me.

For now, you can catch me over at - the place wheer any future fanfiction will reside. 


End file.
